Untitled
by NeKoT
Summary: no es la cancion de Simple Plan por si acaso... la verdad ni se lo q es... bueno hay un aviso dentro...


Bueno… hoy es viernes 02 de diciembre de 2005 (uno de los catastroficos días de mi vida) y un tanto apesadumbrada me hallo, nada en este día fue bueno, nada en este día me salio bien… durante la mañana estuve tratando de confortarme repitiendo "todo mejorara por la tarde…" pero no fue así… y durante el regreso de la Universidad a mi casa, cuando me hallaba sentada al fondo del bus con dos ancianos a mis costados y niños gritando delante mío, es que el bajon me vino… y este ¿fic?.. salio a la luz…

**Parejas:** Ninguna…

**Disclaimer:** El mismo de siempre y el cual todas están cansadas de poner…

**Genero:** Angst

**Dedicatoria:** Al fantasma de la desolación que nuevamente me acompaña y al cual doy la bienvenida como siempre… y a mi… por tener aun la vana ilusion de que algún día la vida me dara algo bueno en que aferrar mis esperanzas…(ohhh seee... u.ú)

--xXx--**Untitled**--xXx--

Hermana…  
He visto tus ojos hoy…  
Has llorado ¿verdad?.  
Por mi culpa ¿verdad?.  
No es necesario que respondas… lo se muy bien… pues en silencio he acompañado tus lagrimas y he visto como cada una de estas han marcado tu delicado rostro… he contemplado la forma desesperada que te has sujetado la cabeza gritando mi nombre ante la soledad que te rodeaba… pero no es verdad, yo estaba ahí… oculto en la esquina más oscura del salón te observaba… quise acercarme a consolarte mas a sabiendas que el causante de tu dolor era yo, no tuve las fuerzas… ¿Cómo decirte que lo sentia?. ¿Cómo prometerte que jamás volveria a pasar?. ¿Cómo mentirte?...

Hermana…  
¿Por que tiemblas?..  
¿acaso ya me has descubierto?.  
¿acaso has mirado mi rostro arrepentido?.  
No lo creo… es solo el estremecimiento que las ventanas abiertas de la habitación te han causado, el viento frio que traspasado los solares acallados de tu alcoba, de tu corazón… y lo has notado, pues te has puesto de pie y has dirigido tus pasos a ese lugar, las cortinas se mecen cubriendo levemente tu cuerpo, limpiando súbitamente tus lagrimas y yo no puedo moverme… mis ojos han seguido cada uno de tus movimientos, se han embelesado por las femeninas curvas de tu cuerpo, por los sutiles desplazamientos de tus pasos…

Hermana…  
Te has quedado mirando por la ventana…  
¿Qué ves?.  
¿Qué imaginas?.  
¿Qué sueñas?.  
Me gustaria saberlo… me gustaria conocer los pensamientos que te mantienen mirando el cielo, que te vuelven a hacer llorar… y aunque sea tu espalda lo único que veo de ti, se que las lagrimas nuevamente han regado tus mejillas… no es necesario que te vea de frente para saberlo, no es necesario que escuche tus sollozos para saber que estas llorando… te conozco, te comprendo pues yo también lo siento… si en el mundo hay alguien que realmente te entienda ese soy yo…

Hermana…  
¿Qué ha pasado?.  
¿Por qué ese cambio?.  
¿Por qué esa aflicción?.  
La respuesta no quiero saberla… aunque muy en el fondo ya la sé… es por mi ¿verdad?... es por mi causa que todo aquel maravilloso mundo de encanto y hermandad ha caido desmoronado frente a nuestros ojos, frente a nuestros pies… desde aquel día… desde aquella vez…

Hermana…  
Te has dado la vuelta…  
¿Por qué te quedas quieta?.  
¿Por qué me miras así?.  
¿tan repulsivo ahora te soy?.  
No te refuto… si es eso lo que ahora piensas de mi, es eso lo que ahora soy… desde el día que mis duras palabras te lastimaron más que el golpe que te di… desde aquel suceso… eso es lo que soy, un ser repulsivo… eso es lo que me transforme con mi actuar impulsivo y mis sentimientos encarnecidos… y no hay nada que pueda ahora decirte o hacer para compensar aquello…

Hermana…  
La vida a sido cruel contigo…  
Y lo fue más conmigo…  
Sin embargo, la decisión fue tomada y el acto consumado…  
No te culpes… que yo cargare aquella responsabilidad por los dos… déjame a mi hacerlo… suficiente ha sido el tiempo que de mi has cuidado, demasiado las cosas a las que has renunciado por mi culpa… y aunque nunca has hablado de ello yo lo se… y es que aunque tu tratas de ocultarlo he visto las marcas de tus manos, las heridas de tu cuerpo, los ademanes de flaqueza, las sonrisas falsas… tratabas de engañarme, creyendo que aun era un niño, diciéndome frases de animo y promesas vacias… y yo… sonreía… no por tus palabras, no por tus gestos, no por saber que me mentias, sino porque te quería… no, porque te quiero…

Hermana…  
Discúlpame…  
Perdona el dolor que este estúpido te causa…  
Perdona las palabras que te dije…  
Perdóname por quererte…  
He llorado y me he mortificado… por tanto tiempo… he padecido silenciosamente por aquel sentimiento que jamás debio nacer en mi… que jamás debio surgir en alguien como yo… pero los sentimientos son como una presa que ante la menor grieta el agua deja pasar… y eso fue lo que ocurrio conmigo, en un descuido deje que algo se colara, algo a lo cual no le di importancia y fue, de poco en poco, convirtiéndose en algo que ya no pude controlar… algo que me desquicio, algo que me transformo…

Hermana…  
Ya no llores…  
No te martirices por lo que he hecho…  
Por las circunstancias que me condujeron a esto…  
Desde el inicio siempre lo supe… desde el momento en que lo comprendi, supe que no podría ser… desde que descifre mi corazón, ya tenia contando regresivamente mis segundos de vida…

Hermana…  
El corazón es una bomba de tiempo…  
Un explosivo sumamente potente…  
Un hacedor de ilusiones imposibles…  
Pues te entusiasma, te engaña, te seduce con esperanzas y proposiciones… te hace encontrar un millón de salidas y respuestas a tus dudas, mas cuando la realidad vuelve a clavarte las garras regresandote los pies a la tierra, es allí, cuando realmente comprendes la magnitud de las idioteces que te mantenían en lo alto… es en ese instante cuando sientes la dureza del piso en el cual te estrellas, es en ese momento cuando otro sentimiento se apodera de ti… la desesperanza… que trae consigo multitud de otras sensaciones, miedo, odio, celos, envidia, rencor, depresión… los cuales rápidamente se instalan en lo que antes era pura y dañina ilusión…

Hermana…  
Olvida los pesares que te he causado…  
Y disfruta de lo que te un día te ofreci sabiendo que no era correcto…

Hermana…  
Seca tus lagrimas…  
Deja de mirarme así…  
Deja de sufrir…

Hermana…  
Ya vete…  
Cierra mi ataúd…  
Y vive…  
Por ti, por mi…  
Por tu hermano…

…Raúl…

--xXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx--

Já… no se que es lo que piensen al leer esto, pero francamente no importa ahora… veanlo como una historia corta, una carta, un mensaje… algo que solo me sirvio de desahogo emocional (con un toque de incesto por detrás…) (no se preocupen que hermanos no tengo… digo por si piensan mal ¬¬#)…  
Hablando de eso… ¿Por qué escogi de hermanos?... sinceramente no lo se… el tema surgio en mi cabeza durante el recorrido, después de que el primer bus me dejara y tuviera que esperar como condenada el siguiente, y sin más ni más palabras inundaron mi mente…

Además quería avisarles que durante las proximas dos semanas estare sumamente ocupada (los trabajos finales se vienen terriblemente) que incluso no regresare a mi casa en días, por lo que no podre escribir… pensaba actualizar pronto **'Dekiru Otoko Ga Suki Nanda'** (pues he estado trabajando en ello y casi gran parte he avanzado) pero creo que tendra que esperar un tiempito más para que lo termine y suba… más me comprometo que en cuanto termine todo esto, ese fic será mi prioridad… o quieren que suba lo poco que tengo escrito?. digamos dividir el capitulo en dos partes (a y b) nose... ustedes diran... (hasta el miercoles vere los resultados)

Eso es todo…

**…C-You…**

"_Hanarereba hanareru hodo, itosgii hito da to kizuku… Motoreba motomeru hodo ni, setsunai kyori wo kanjiteru my heart…"  
(Cuanto más te alejas, más hieres a las personas que aprecias… Cuanto más te persigo, más mi corazón siente la cruel distancia…)_


End file.
